For purposes of inventory and resupply it is important to know how much is remaining of any consumable material. Opaque containers for liquid materials, such as those made out of metal, do not allow easy assessment of the amount of liquid remaining in a container. Various solutions exist, such as sight glasses and scales, however all have drawbacks that might be acceptable in some use cases, but not in others. Existing level meters cannot be easily installed into a pre-existing container. Further, existing level sensors are costly, take up space, and are time consuming to configure.
For example, installing a sight glass on some containers is not practical. Other devices that do not require a specialized container require an external apparatus, for example a scale that may interfere with the storage of such container. In addition a scale requires a level ground and additional space when storage space may be limited.
It is desirable to have apparatuses, methods, and systems for monitoring a level of a liquid within a container that simple and easy to use.